the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Misfits
Background The youngest and yet most promising Plague clan to make its mark on the harsh landscape of the Scarred Wasteland, the clan was originally founded by a small group of dragons who found themselves outcasts, or as they called themselves, misfits. They were Obsius, Seraphim, Quetzal, Umbreon, Lazuli, and Aurum. They agreed to have three leaders, of whom was selected to be Obsius, Seraphim, and Umbreon. They would soon find more outcast dragons to join their ranks, including dragons of a wide variety of professions. During this time, they had worked on making a tunnel network consisting of what would be many future dragons' homes, on top of several huts found aboveground. During this time, Obsius and Seraphim would have a relationship that would unfortunately not last. During this time, they had three sons, the only one who would stay being Sanguis, their youngest. The Misfits would soon find themselves facing adversary, however, in the nearby clan of Serthis. After an attack which fortunately did not cause any casualties, the three leaders decided to form a guard with the vote of the Misfits' civilians. They had chosen Aurum as its captain, who in turn chose Lazuli as his second-in-command. The battle between the Misfits and the Serthis would last several months, until the serpentine Beastclan called for a truce. Obsius, Seraphim, and Umbreon, under the protection of Aurum and Corundum, would meet with the leader of the Serthis clan, eventually agreeing to no longer fight if the two sides do not push its territory to the other. And with that, the Misfits-Serthis War had ended. Naja, a Wildclaw living among the Beastclan, and her friend Python agreed to be the ambassadors between the two. The Misfits would soon find themselves finding a few months of peace, until the crystals along the Arcane border near which the Plague lair lived suddenly grew in size. This was an event that baffled even the resident mineralogist Anael. Not long after, the Misfits would soon find themselves driven out by the plants brought forth by the First Seed. They would have to live with a Shadow lair for several days, until the flora that took over their lair has been cleared away, having too weak of Nature magic to withstand the Plague magic that resided over the lair. Not long enough, they had heard of the Emperor rampage in the Sunbeam Ruins and the storm that had destroyed many Water lairs, causing them to house refugees from both Light and Water. Clan members * Leaders ** Obsius ** Seraphim ** Umbreon * Misfits Guard ** Aurum (captain) ** Lazuli (second-in-command) ** Moonlight ** Corundum ** Hemomancer ** Amaranth ** Enyo ** Iaso ** Morrin ** Australis ** Corruption ** Dandelion ** Necro ** Chanter ** Rhiana ** Argentum ** Nickel ** Maledicta ** Luigi ** Luxectio * Civilians ** Quetzal ** Toxicus ** Sanguis ** Lisa ** Hyacinangelus ** Papilion ** Forti ** Conci ** Lapide ** Aequor ** Tempest ** Venenum ** Vintage ** Xiu ** Anael ** Oceanum ** Cathex ** Skodati ** Vinci ** Hiero ** Potion ** Honey ** Labradorite ** Aeris ** Rakku ** Demi ** Sundae ** Neriya ** Forge ** Veigar ** Minuit ** Iliade ** Rhox ** Hathor ** Tatia ** Basil ** Miracle ** Amalure ** Miya ** Interlude ** Fondue ** Alkahest ** Acidia ** Apatite ** Decept ** Naos ** Sheriam ** Judaia ** Mahogany ** Ophelia ** Lance Trivia * The Misfits are known for being a diplomatic clan, contrary to stereotypes of Plague clans. * Some dragons come here for apprenticeships from its artisans, scientists, and warriors. Some of these apprentices choose to stay within this clan. * The user of this clan, YarnDrawcia, signed up on Flight Rising during the Welcome Week of June 2017. She can be seen frequenting the Flight Rising Discussion, Dragon Share, and Roleplay subforums. Category:Plague Category:Venerable Lair